


Mikey's gonna be PISSED

by Mini_Frankie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Mikey Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, God damnit Frank is a dumbass, Im bad at this, M/M, Mikey is PISSED, Top Frank Iero, how do you tag shit, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Frankie/pseuds/Mini_Frankie
Summary: Short story- Gerard fucked upLong story- Gerard got fucked





	

Okay, so Gerard didn’t fuck Mikey’s friend, Mikey’s friend fucked HIM.  
Last night.  
In the ass.  
While Gerard’s younger brother was asleep on the couch upstairs.

So, needless to say Gerard and Frank are both gonna die. 

It wasn’t their fault though!

Mikey had a party and Gerard was hiding on his basement (of course) but then everyone left and it was just Mikey and Frank, because for some reason Mikey thought it was a good idea to let the loaded cannon that is Franklin Anthony Thomas Iero jr. sleep over when their parents were gone.

Being a punk jackass, Frank just had to watch a horror movie. More specifically he had to watch Dawn of the Dead, which just happened to be a certain vampire’s favorite fucking movie. So as soon as he heard the instantly recognizable sounds of the movie starting (well instantly recognizable to someone who has seen it as many times as Gerard) he just had to run upstairs and watch it.

It also wasn’t Gerard’s fault that Frank just HAD to take his spot on the couch and that he refused to move. Or that Frank sat in his lap with the most attractive smirk after he came back from getting soda and Gerard reclaimed his rightful place. 

Or that Frank was being extremely suggestive all night and playing off Gerard’s awkward attempt to flirt. 

So it wasn't his fault that as soon as Mikey fell asleep Frank kissed him and he kissed back. And it just happened to lead into an intense makeout session that lead them down into his basement bedroom so they wouldn't wake up Mikey, who had fallen asleep just a few feet away.

And it wasn't his fault when they lost their clothes and found some lube, and he couldn’t help it if he moaned as Frank’s perfect body slammed roughly into his own, hitting the spot inside him perfectly every time…

Okay, back to the important stuff.

So it would have been fine if they both woke up first.

And Gerard made Frank get into his own clothes and shower, and they both got their shit together to not make it obvious.

But no, of course not. Mikey had to wake up first and yell for Frank, waking up the boy who was still asleep in Gerard’s arms. Which lead him to panic and put on whatever he found first, which of course was a pair of Gerard’s boxers and a shirt that was far too large on him.

And in his panic he just had to run upstairs, with a dumbstruck grin in his face, sex hair, and wearing his best friend’s brother’s clothes.

So to say Mikey was pissed was an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add more? Like I kinda like it how it is but I also might add shit.


End file.
